Brand New World
Brand New World , é a 6° abertura de One Piece , é cantada por D-51 , apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 264 . na abertura aparecem também o Ace , Barba Branca , Mihawk e uma rápida aparição de : Donquixote Doflamingo , Bartholomew Kuma , Shanks e diversos marinheiros. Além disso mostra também os Chapéus de Palha lutando contra os agentes da CP9 Letra Hashiridase!! hashiridase!! Sora takaku hata kazashi Hatenai kono umi wokoete sagashi ni yukou yo Dare mo imada mitsu kararenai Sekai no kiseki wo Takanaru fune omoi no mama Sugi susumu dake sa Yume oibito ga nokosu ashiato o Donna arashi no yoru mo, kokoro hitotsu ni sureba Koete yukeru yo Istudatte Hashiridase, hashiridase, sora takaku hata-kazashi Dare ni mo misenai namida mo aru keredo Oikakete, oikakete, yume o sasu konpasu wa Massugu na hitomi sa, tachi-domarenai Around the world start me up! Umaku ikazu kabe no mae de ugokenaku natte Nanimo dekizu kuchibiru kami utsumuku shisen ni Michi ni saita hana ga tsuyoku nanairo mo egaite Yuku-michi o irodotte kureru no darou? Toki wa tomaru koto naku nagare-tsuzuketeru no sa Mae ni susumou sono ashi de Hashiridase, hashiridase, dare yori mo sono saki e Nige-dasanakereba, ashita o tsukamerun da Oikakete, oikakete, me ni utsuru subete ima Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite-yukou Brand new world start me up! Tatoe kurayami no naka michi o miushinattemo Akiramenaide, te o nobase, hikari e to Hashiridase, hashiridase, sora takaku hata-kazashi Dare ni mo misenai namida mo aru keredo Oikakete, oikakete, yume o sasu konpasu wa Massugu na hitomi sa, tachi-domarenai (around the world) Hashiridase, hashiridase, dare yori mo sono saki e Nige-dasanakereba, ashita o tsukamerun da (brand new world) Oikakete, oikakete, me ni utsuru subete ima Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite-yukou Brand new world start me up! Brand new world start me up! Brand new world start me up! Tradução Novíssimo Mundo Comece a correr!! comece a correr!! Mostrando nossa bandeira no alto do céu! Vamos cruzar esse oceano infinito e sair a procura do milagre desse mundo que ainda não foi achado por ninguem Nós só precisamos continuar com os mesmos sentimentos que nós temos nos nossos corações palpitantes. As pegadas deixadas por aqueles que correm atrás de seus sonhos. Qualquer noite de tempestade, se nós deixarmos nossos corações se tornarem um, nós seremos capazes de passar por ela! A qualquer hora ! Comece a correr!! comece a correr!!, Mostrando nossa bandeira no alto do céu! Mesmo que as lágrimas caiam, não deixarei ninguém vê-las. Vamos segui-la, vamos segui-la, a bússula que esta apontando para nossos sonhos Tem uma visão certa, nós não vamos parar Ao redor do mundo, ligue meus motores¹! As coisas não estão indo bem, e não posso me mover quando estou de frente a um muro. Incapaz de fazer algo, eu me vejo mordendo meus lábios e desviando o olhar. As flores crescendo na rua foram pintadas nas cores do arco-íris. O caminho que vamos seguir está sendo colorido para nós? O tempo não pára, continua fluindo. Vamos seguir em frente com essas pernas! Comece a correr, comece a correr, mais que qualquer um, em direção ao nosso destino Se nós não escaparmos agora, escaparemos amanha ! Vamos segui-la, vamos segui-la, esta tudo refletido em seus olhos! um coração inteiramente branco, vai me contar a historia inteira! Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores! Mesmo que esteja no escuro e tenha se perdido, Não desista, estenda a mão em direção à luz! Comece a correr!! comece a correr!!, Mostrando nossa bandeira no alto do céu! Mesmo que as lágrimas caiam, não deixarei ninguém vê-las. Vamos segui-la, vamos segui-la, a bússula que esta apontando para nossos sonhos Tem uma visão certa, nós não vamos parar (Ao redor do mundo) Comece a correr, comece a correr, mais que qualquer um, em direção ao nosso destino Se nós não escaparmos agora, escaparemos amanha ! (Novissimo Mundo) Vamos segui-la, vamos segui-la, esta tudo refletido em seus olhos! um coração inteiramente branco, vai me contar a historia inteira! Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores! Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores! Novíssimo mundo, ligue meus motores! Vídeo thumb|center|550px Música Completa XTxGBsZyOWo Categoria:Openings